


Teething Pains

by velvetjinx



Series: Coffee and Guitars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: About eight months after they first get together, Poe and Finn move in with Rey. Here's how they adjust to cohabitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea weeks ago, started it, then promptly forgot about it only to find it again when looking through my notes. Then I wrote the rest in a day. 
> 
> Thanks go to Ria for the pre-posting read through! You're a legend.

"Back up, back up, back up! Now twist around...that's it."

"I still don't understand why you _had_ to have this chair," Finn panted, letting it down carefully on the sitting room floor. 

"It's my chair! I've had it since I moved to London," Poe replied, eyeing the piece of furniture sentimentally. 

"Fine. You can sit on your chair while Rey and I snuggle on the sofa," Finn shrugged. 

"Wait what?" Poe followed Finn out of the room, calling after him, "I will not be denied my snuggles!" as Rey, Sarah and Robert took a last look around the sitting room of the flat they had shared for so many years. 

"I can't believe we're not going to be living together any more!" Sarah said sadly, reaching in to give Rey a hug. 

"I know, it feels really weird. But we'll still see each other loads, I'm sure."

"Of course we will," Robert said, joining the hug. "We're only moving up the road."

"It's so lucky that your friend's two flatmates moved out at the same time."

"It was, rather," Robert replied. "Especially as it means your boyfriends can now move in properly."

Rey nodded. "I love them, I do, but we do all need our own space too."

"I don't understand how that will work. I mean, you're all going to be sharing a bed so what difference does it make?"

"Sarah!" Robert sounded shocked, but Rey just laughed. 

"It does make a difference having space of your own to hide in one in a while, trust me."

They stood together in silence for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. 

"So if you've left anything I'll just drop it off for you," Rey said at length. 

Sarah and Robert nodded, then, after a last hug, shouldered their backpacks and said goodbye, dropping their keys on the hall table as they left. Rey suddenly felt like crying as two of the people who were as close to family as she had ever known left for good. 

Then suddenly strong arms wrapped around her from behind as Poe planted a kiss in her hair. 

"You okay?" Poe asked, and Rey nodded. 

"I'm fantastic. I can't believe you're both finally here to stay!"

"Me either. I can't wait to get settled in."

Rey turned within the circle of Poe's arms to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just sorry that you're so much farther from your classes now."

Poe laughed. "Don't be. Wimbledon is cheaper than Kensington, the tube isn't that much _and_ it's straight up the District line so it's pretty convenient, plus I get to live with you and Finn. It's all positive, trust me."

He leaned down to kiss her, as a voice came from down the hallway, "Hey! I want in on some of that!" Rey and Poe broke apart, smiling, as Finn sauntered up beside Poe. He put a hand up behind Poe's neck and drew him in for a lingering kiss, then did the same to Rey. 

"Hey, roomies," he grinned, and Rey laughed. 

"Why don't you both unpack and I'll whip us up something tasty."

"By 'whip up something tasty' you mean 'call for take out', right?" Finn asked warily. "Because I love you, girl, but I've never known you to cook anything more complex than eggs."

"Of course," Rey replied breezily, "although I'll have you know that I can do steak _and_ instant noodles as well."

Both men laughed as she walked up the hall to the kitchen and opened the takeaway menu drawer. 

***

A couple of hours later the three of them were sitting on the sofa together, watching a movie as they ate their pizza. 

"So why aren't you sitting in your special chair, Poe?" Rey teased. 

"Do you want me to? I will," Poe replied, half standing up. 

"Nooo!" Rey laughed, pulling him back down and putting her arms around him. "You stay right here."

Poe looked at her, smiling softly, and tucked an errant piece if hair behind her ear, before leaning in to kiss her. They both tasted like pepperoni pizza, which was a little gross but neither of them minded as they lost themselves in the kiss. 

"A- _hem_." Finn cleared his throat loudly from behind Rey, and she looked at him over her shoulder. 

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want something?" she asked, eyebrow raised, and Finn laughed, leaning in to kiss her deeply, before leaning across her to kiss Poe. 

"Better," Finn grumbled jokingly, licking his lips, and Rey leaned over for another slice of pizza. "So how about after the movie is done we go and christen our bed?" Finn continued after a few moments. 

"Finn, we've had sex in that bed before. Many times, in fact," Rey laughed. 

"Yeah, but that was when it was _your_ bed. Now it's ours. Besides, are you saying you _don't_ want to have sex tonight?"

"I never said that, I was just pointing out..."

Poe held up a hand and rolled his eyes, and Finn and Rey quietened. "Am I gonna have to separate you two? Really? When we've only been living together for like two and a half hours?" Rey and Finn laughed, and they settled back in to watch the movie. 

***

DAY ONE

Rey was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Enjoying the fact that she was only living with people she was dating, she hadn't bothered to put her dressing gown on and was feeling quite decadent as she wandered around naked. 

They hadn't christened the bed the previous evening after all - they had watched movies until they fell asleep together on the sofa, then had moved to the bed when they'd woken up around one am. It was a bit of a shame they hadn't marked the occasion, but Rey knew there would be plenty of other opportunities. 

As she brushed, Poe came into the bathroom behind her, also naked and scratching his stomach sleepily. He yawned and pressed up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair. 

"Hey, gorgeous," he murmured. Rey, who had a mouthful of toothpaste which was spilling out the sides, wondered about his sanity first thing in the morning. 

She spat into the sink and wiped her mouth, smiling at Poe in the mirror. "Hey yourself."

He hummed softly and she could feel him getting hard against her. Her cunt twitched slightly and she pressed her thighs together. "Mmm, you are so tempting right now," he breathed and oh yeah, Rey was starting to see the benefits of living just with your significant others. 

She turned to face him and drew him into a deep kiss. "Minty fresh," he grinned against her lips. His hard cock was pressing against her stomach and she reached down to give it a firm stroke. "Fuuuck," he groaned, bringing a hand up to play with her nipples. "We need to find Finn."

"We really do," Rey managed breathlessly. Poe grabbed her hand and dragged her through to the bedroom, where Finn was sitting up in bed. 

"Well hello, there," Finn laughed as he spotted Poe's hard cock. "Someone's pleased to see us, Rey."

"Less talking. Fuck now," Poe growled, and Finn gave him a cheeky salute. 

"Sir yes sir!"

Rey smiled, but Poe merely narrowed his eyes before pressing up against her back and running a hand down her stomach, between her thighs, to rub lightly at her cunt. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, opening only when she heard a noise from the bed. She looked over and saw Finn, covers pushed down to his thighs and hand stroking his cock as he watched them. 

Poe's fingers were rubbing her clit now, with just the right pressure to almost make her legs buckle. She brought her hands up to play with her breasts as Poe brought her closer to the edge, putting on a show for Finn who was biting his lip as his hand began to move faster. She felt her orgasm building and tweaked her nipples, moaning, "Oh, god, Poe, yes, fuck, going to make me come," before crying out as he brought her over the edge. 

She slumped back against him, his cock an insistent pressure against her ass, and he guided her towards the bed. She climbed on and batted Finn's hand away from his cock, replacing it with her mouth. Rey heard him gasp above her as she sucked him, and then Poe was pressing the lube into her hand. 

"While you're down there, why don't you prepare him for my cock?" Poe said conversationally, and Rey pulled off of Finn's cock, nodding. She pulled the covers off his legs as he spread his thighs to allow her access, and then she was slicking up her fingers and pushing the first one in. Finn guided her mouth back to his cock as she fingered him, then Poe's fingers were inside her and fuck, it felt so good. 

"God, Finn, she's so wet she's practically dripping round my fingers," Poe murmured. "How is she doing down there?"

"Fuck, Poe, she's sucking me and it feels amazing, and she's got two fingers inside me now, getting me ready for you. Feels so good knowing you're going to fuck me soon."

"And you're going to fuck her too, aren't you?"

"Fuck, yes, gonna be inside her tight, wet cunt, gonna make her come for us. That's what you want, isn't it, Rey? Want me to fuck you and make you come?" 

Rey moaned agreement around his cock, making his hips come up off the bed slightly as she added a third finger. Poe had bent down and was sucking and licking at her cunt as he fingered her, and it felt so fucking good she had to really concentrate on what she was doing to Finn or she'd have lost her mind with pleasure. 

"I think you're ready for Finn's cock now, sweetheart," Poe said, pulling back and licking his lips as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. "How's Finn doing?"

"Hnngh, I think I'm ready for you," Finn groaned, and Poe moved up the bed to kiss him as Rey rolled condoms onto them both and slicked up Poe's cock. They rearranged themselves, Rey on her back and Finn in the middle, and then Finn was sinking inside her, leaning down to kiss her as his hips met hers. 

He stilled, his eyes going wide as Poe pushed inside him. "Oh my god, Rey, Poe, never get used to this, never get enough of you, need you both so bad."

Rey could see Poe biting his lip with the strain of holding still until Finn adjusted. Then Finn exhaled noisily and nodded, shifting his hips back slightly, and they began to move. They had done this so often now that finding their rhythm was easy but it never got old, it never got boring - every time for Rey was like the first time. Seeing her lovers as they fucked was a sight she would never be blasé about. 

She moaned as Finn shifted so he was rubbing up against her clit with every movement and she moved her hips with him, trying to get him deeper inside her. She watched as Poe held on to Finn's hips, giving him the leverage he needed to thrust hard. Poe moved position slightly and Finn cried out. 

"Tell me, Finn," Rey gasped. "What is he doing?"

"Oh fuck, Rey, he's just moved so he's hitting that spot inside me and it feels so fucking good."

"How does he feel around your cock, Poe?"

Poe groaned. "He feels amazing, Rey. He's so tight around me, like he was made to be fucked. His ass keeps squeezing my cock and it's all I can do to stop myself from coming yet."

"You feel amazing inside too, Rey," Finn added, "tight and wet and hot, fuck, love fucking you so much."

"Love it when you fuck me too, Finn, oh god keep doing that I'm going to come, going to come, _fuck_ ," she cried as her orgasm swept through her. Finn slowed his thrusts, leaning down to kiss her. She opened her mouth to him, tangling their tongues together, hands clinging to his muscled shoulders. 

"God, Rey, I never get tired of watching you come," Poe said breathlessly as he fucked Finn almost agonizingly slowly. Finn pulled back from kissing Rey and began to move faster again. 

"Fuck, I don't think I can last," Finn bit out, and Rey scratched gently down his back. 

"Do it, Finn, come inside me, want to watch you come."

Finn sped up his thrusts and so did Poe, the bed creaking underneath them in time with their movements. Then Finn was gasping out, "Coming, fuck," his whole body stilling as he rode out his orgasm. Poe kept up the pace, fucking Finn hard now until he, too, cried out as he came. 

They all paused for a few moments to catch their breath, then there was a few minutes of reorganization and disposing of condoms before they all piled back into bed together, Rey in the middle and her boys on either side cuddling her. 

"Mmm, that was very nice," Rey hummed, running her fingers on both hands through the boys' hair as they lay on her shoulders, holding hands across her stomach. "So what will we do for the rest of the day?"

"I think you should show us around Wimbledon, Rey, since this is your neck of the woods," Poe said, and Finn nodded in agreement. 

"Okay - sounds like a plan," Rey said happily. Yes, them moving in together had definitely been a good idea. 

***

DAY 2

"Who used the last of the milk?" Rey demanded as she strode into the living room from the kitchen, brandishing the empty milk carton at her boyfriends. 

Finn looked up guiltily. "Uh, I used the last of the carton on my cereal this morning. I thought there was another one, though!"

"Well will you check, next time? The shop is only across the road." Rey knew she was going off on one but she was annoyed - her tea was going to be cold by the time she got more and microwaved tea just didn't taste the same. 

"I will, sorry," Finn said penitently. Rey knew his apology was genuine, and her expression softened slightly. Poe, who had been shifting about a little uncomfortably, glanced between them. 

"So...we're all good?" he asked. 

Rey sighed. "Yes, we're fine. Just...always check, okay?"

"Okay," Finn agreed readily, and Rey left to get her jacket and purse so she could run to the shop. Honestly. _Boys_. 

***

DAY FIVE

"Poe, did you use my shower gel?" Finn was frowning, Rey saw when she looked up from her engineering magazine, and Poe looked startled. 

"Uh. Yeah. I didn't think you'd mind. I ran out and, no offense, Rey, but I didn't really fancy smelling like orange blossoms."

"Well, okay, fine, but can you get more soon? This is the only one I like and it's quite hard to get. Everything else dries my skin out."

"Of course I will. In fact, I'll go get some right now. I need a walk." Poe got up to go, looking slightly annoyed, and Rey looked pleadingly at Finn, who sighed and grabbed Poe's arm as he passed. Poe looked up questioningly and Finn smiled before pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Thanks, babe," he grinned, and Rey could see Poe's shoulders relax instantly. 

"No problem. Okay, I'll see you both in a bit."

When he had gone, Finn came in and sat next to Rey, heaving a big sigh. 

"What is with us recently? We're all so weirdly irritable."

Rey shrugged. "Teething pains, I suppose. We're just getting used to each other. There's going to be some stress and some friction. We'll be fine once things are settled."

"You sure?" Finn looked worried, so Rey kissed him. 

"I'm sure."

***

DAY 12

The unthinkable happened. They were all naked, and things were getting all hot and heavy, when Poe went into the bedside drawer to get out two condoms and...

"Uh, where are the condoms?"

"They should be in there?" Finn said, and Rey blanched. 

"Oh my god. I noticed we were out and I meant to get more but I forgot. I'm so sorry."

The boys looked so disappointed that she started to get upset. As soon as they noticed the tears welling in her eyes they fell over each other to make her feel better, Finn pulling her into a hug and Poe petting her hair and telling her it was okay. 

"I guess we're just going to have to use mouths and fingers until tomorrow when we can get more," he laughed. 

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment," Rey sniffed. 

"It's fine. This is good too. I think I'm going to go down on you, and you can suck Finn and he can suck me. Okay?"

Rey nodded and they rearranged themselves. She was lucky that she had such understanding boyfriends, but she still made a mental note to buy condoms on her lunch break the next day. 

***

It got easier after that. They still had occasional annoyances, occasional petty disagreements, but Rey realised that you get that with anyone you live with. She'd certainly had her fair share with Robert and Sarah. But this was definitely better. She loved them both so much it made everything worth it. True, sometimes she just wanted to kick them both out of bed so she could sprawl out, especially when summer rolled around again and it was too hot for three bodies in one bed, but it made her happy to wake up to them all wrapped around each other, no matter how sweaty they all got. 

So yes. All in all the moving in together was a success, and Rey had never been happier in her life. At long last she had her own little family. 

At long last, she'd found where she belonged.


End file.
